Tu castigo es mi alegría
by Paullete-Chan
Summary: Kazemaru se ha marchado de la caravana relámpago, ya que durante el partido contra Guran este le ha mostrado lo debíl que es pero... ¿alguien sabe que hizo durante todo este tiempo?... Esta es una opción...


Bueno, estoy escribiendo desde mi wordpad ._.U; Si se preguntan el porqué yo escribo desde wp, es porque mi compu esta viruseado y pues verán T^T se me ha dañado microsoft oficce ¬¬, xD aunque todos mis fics son escritos en este; y tambien esa es una razón por la cual mis Fics son tan cortos...

Ok, me he dado cuenta que últimamente mis historias son muy raras y siempre pasa algo malo, aunque me alegra porque hice "Para Eso Siempre Tendremos La Muerte" historia un poco traumante ._.", es por esto, que he hecho esta locura! (Yes!) historia que se me ocurrió gracias a la tercera temporada (y un doujinshi)...

**Summary: **Kazemaru se ha marchado de la caravana relámpago, ya que durante el partido contra Guran este le ha mostrado lo debíl que es pero... ¿alguien sabe que hizo durante todo este tiempo?... Esta es una opción...

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece (ha! ni a ustedes :p) pero, cuando me saque la loteria y pueda hacer la version yaoi de lo que sucede Diez años después con los chicos, he de llamar a tods ustedes y haremos una versión que causará muchas hemorragias nasales ;).

Sin más el fic!...

* * *

><p><strong>Tu castigo el mí alegría<strong>

**.**

Sabía que debía ser más fuerte, debía superarse a sí mismo, ya no queria ser más una sombra en el equipo ¡YA NO MÁS!; y es por eso que decidió aceptar la oferta TAN tentadora que le había dado el señir Kensaki, aquel ayudante de Seijiro Kira.

La noche que regresó de aquella ciudad en donde estaban, se dirigió apenas llegó a Inazuma Town a su querido hogar, dándose cuenta que, en cualquier lugar que estaba siempre la soledad lo iba a atrapar y a hacerlo dudar de sí mismo y de sus habilidades, pero una llamada a la puerta de su casa lo hizo despertar y darse cuenta que de nuevo se había cortado...

-quien es? -pregunta antes de abrir su puerta, estaba lloviendo y no queria que lo molestaran-

-quieres más poder? -le pregunta una voz desde el otro lado- ya no quieres sufrir por tu falta de habilidad, ya no quieres verte sometido a...

-callate! -grita muy molesto mientras que abría la puerta de su casa rápidamente; encontrandose con los ojos de aquella persona que nunca había visto, pero que de cierta manera no lo hacia desconfiar- quien es usted?

-Soy Kensaki, el ayudante del señor Kira, creador del proyecto o más bien del Instituto Alius (Alien) -Ichirouta trata de cerrar la puerta pero el pie de aquella persona no la dejo cerrar- he venido a proponerte un trato...

-de que se trata? -abre la puerta, viendo como esta persona le señalaba un collar que alumbraba fuertemente-

-aceptas o no? -un fuerte rayo cae haciendolo asustar un poco, pero no por eso le hizo cambiar su opinión-

-acepto! -de nuevo un rayo cae cerca a ellos; y después de eso solo vió oscuro y una risa malévola lo hizo caer en cuenta que había pactado con el mismísimo demonio, pero el poder lo llamaba, y la sensación que había sentido al ver aquel pedazo de meteorito la quería volver a repetir...

* * *

><p>-<em>Cuanto tiempo llevo en este lugar <em>-su cuerpo empieza a temblar fuertemente, dándose cuenta que estaba desnudo... de nuevo- _quiero ser fuerte, pero esto me hace sentir mal, me hace sentir que mi cuerpo está más debíl _-escucha que se abren varías puertas y luego vé como la luz llega a aquella habitación- _acepte ese trato, pero nisiquiera recuerdo como llegué a este lugar _-sus ojos empiezan a vidriarse provocando que su mirada se volviera ida- _me quiero ir de aquí..._

_me quiero ir de aquí _-comienza a temblar de nuevo-

_me quiero ir de aquí _-se aferra fuertemente a sus piernas-

-el especimen nº 00.1 ya lleva dos semanas resistiendo en el hivernadero -dice una fría voz viendo a Kazemaru temblar desde un vidrio gigante-

-deberíamos soltarlo ya? -mira a el pequeño con lastima-

-falta que _"él" _lo pruebe -empiezan a reírse macabramente mientras que los dos salen, dejando la puerta principal del hivernadero abierta-

_-_ahh -suspira fuertemente- ahhh -vuelve a suspirar, mientras que siente como su miembro le duele- ittaii... -se limpia la saliva que salía de su boca- _cuanto llevo aquí, siento que me han violado y me han pajeado sin parar _-comienza a sollozar- ¡Saquenme de aquí! -se trata de levantar pero una cadena en su cuello lo detiene- ittaii.. -voltea a mirar y se encuentra con la mirada fija y pervertida de Hiroto-

-Hola! -levanta su mano y la mueve en forma de saludo- como estas?

-porque lo preguntas, acaso no notas mi estado con solo verme -lo mira mal-

-a eso no me refiero -sonríe- estas muy delicioso

-n-no ha-hables asi de mí! -voltea a mirar hacia otro lado, ocultando su notable sonrojo-

-tranquilo -se arrodilla delánte de él- pero te digo que eres el único que ha durado más de dos semanas aquí, ¡felicitaciones!

-gracias -de nuevo voltea su rostro mostrando algo que no le agrado mucho al pelirojo-

_-auch! _-piensa mientras ve las afiladas agujas que se encontraban en el suelo, si que lo habían medicado- _demasiado pienso yo_

-que miras eh! -le dice molesto-

-no seas insolente -lo jala de la cadena haciendolo soltar un sonoro quejido de dolor-

-el que no debe ser insolente eres tú -lo jala más, provocando que Ichirouta lo viera fijamente- no sabes que de mí esta que te suelte o no?

-eso a mí no me importa -se empieza a sonrojar-

-te importa porque si haces lo que necesito -se acerca peligrosamente a él- sabes, tengo ganas -Kazemaru se sorprende-

-que? -se levanta rápidamente- de que hablas, yo no quiero que me violes!

-gomenne -con su mano derecha toma la cadena y con la izquierda le abre las piernas a Ichirouta-

-no se porque Endou-kun no te aprovecha -aceca su mano a la entrepierna del defensa nº2-

-n-no t-te atre-atrevas! -siente como la mano del "alien" lo empieza a masturbar-

-espero que te guste -le susurra al oído, mientras que su mano sigue trabajando abajo- o sino, esto tendrá que ser diarío

-esta bien -contesta entre gemidos, dejandose llevar por las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo-

-eso me gusta -recuesta al pelilargo en el suelo...

* * *

><p><strong>Cuatro meses después<strong>

-Hiroto! -grita Endou mientras que lo ve entrar por la puerta del auditorio Inazuma- tambien te llamaron

-cierto Endou-kun -voltea y se encuentra con la fija mirada de Kazemaru Ichirouta- me disculpas un momento?

-claro -voltea a mirar y se encuentra con Tsunami- hey Tsunami!...

-creí que no te volvería a ver -dice Kiyama mientras se come los labios del peliazul, literalmente, recordando su pasado antes de "rehabilitarse" del problema de los Aliens provocado por su padre- me extrañaste?

-n-no -oculta entre su flequillo el gran sonrojo que tenía- po-porque lo di-dices?

-no lo niegues! -lo toma de la cintura fuertemente, para luego tomar sus labios nuevamente, esta vez siendo correspondido por Ichirouta sin ninguna complicacion- si que me hacen falta las "pruebas de mejora de tu cuerpo" -con su mano izquierda y por encima de la tela del menor empezo a acariciar el miembro de este- que te parece si vamos a mi casa y continuamos lo que no se pudo en el instituto?

-me parece bien -dice entre gemidos mientras que Hiroto lo vuelve a besar-

_...A veces recordar los viejos tiempos es algo que puede alegrar el alma..._

* * *

><p>Traumante verdad ._.?<p>

espero que les guste, si, lo se, no puedo pedir demasiado reviews, ya que no cualquiera soportaria esta pareja (una de las más raras que he escrito) pero, es bueno "tratar" de abrir la mente y aceptar locuras yaoistas xDD porque las Hetero casi no me gustan D'8, aunque el TsunaxTouko es bn xDD...

Que piensan de esta rara version de lo que le sucedió a Kaze mientras que se conocierón con Tsunami, Tachi y los demás?...

Algún pedido?...

Matta ne~


End file.
